


a prayer in perfect piety

by raedear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Service Kink, Sub Victor Nikiforov, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/pseuds/raedear
Summary: He felt like a livewire, kneeling there at Yuuri’s mercy. Yuuri’s hand hadn’t moved, he exerted no pressure, but Viktor felt compelled by it nonetheless, in the most delicious of ways.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 33
Kudos: 148





	a prayer in perfect piety

**Author's Note:**

> I had a truly terrible day and chose to cope with it by writing smut. Frankly, I think that's an excellent coping strategy. 
> 
> As always, where would I be without [thewalrus_said](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said)?
> 
> This was inspired by this wonderful [art](https://twitter.com/sayuuhiro/status/801460002531770369?s=19), please heap praise upon them.

Viktor didn’t think too much of it when Yuuri asked him to wear his suit to practice. Sometimes Yuuri liked to pretend he was at a competition to try and get his mind in the right frame. He thought even less of it when Yuuri was quiet and focused all day, jumps high and powerful, spins tight and controlled. He was impressed even, as Yuuri seemed to hit that perfect level of focus he only managed on the best of days. He had been off for a while, it was nice to see a return to form in the run up to the GPF. 

It took him by complete surprise therefore, when Yuuri’s mood abruptly shifted. 

When he had called an end to practice, Yuuri had only given him a firm nod and wiped his face on a towel before he marched to the changing room, purpose in every stride. He hadn’t taken off his skates at the side of the rink the way he normally did, and Viktor trailed after him curiously. 

He was settled on a bench when Viktor caught up with him, headphones still in, eyes closed. Viktor looked at him with concern, but his breathing was slow and even, and he still had a healthy flush in his face from his exertion on the ice. He knew better now than to try and guess what Yuuri was thinking, he had to trust that he would tell him when he was ready. 

With that in mind, he knelt at Yuuri’s feet to take off his skates. He could do that at least, while Yuuri worked through whatever he was thinking about. 

It was Yuuri’s hand on his chin that stopped him dead, fingers still twisted in his laces. When he looked up, Yuuri was staring at him with heat in his eyes, but he hadn’t removed his headphones. Without a word, Yuuri stroked his thumb over Viktor’s lower lip, tugging it out into a pout so he could press the tip against the sensitive skin inside. He dragged his fingertips, very softly, very slowly, down Viktor’s cheek, raising heat in their wake. Viktor couldn’t contain a shiver, all of his attention narrowing to the touch of Yuuri’s skin. 

Yuuri’s face didn’t change, he looked at Viktor with an absolutely even expression, only the spark in his eyes gave away his interest in what he was doing. His fingers had barely left Viktor’s skin before he was touching him again, sliding his hand along Viktor’s jaw and up into his hair. He didn’t press down, or pull him in any way, but the hot pressure of his hand made his intentions more than clear. Viktor swallowed hard, and let go of Yuuri’s laces.

He slid his hands from Yuuri’s ankles, up past his knees to grip his thighs tightly. Yuuri’s lips twitched with the vaguest hint of approval. Viktor lowered his head, and nuzzled his face against Yuuri’s stomach, let his lips drag luxuriously against the tiny sliver of bare skin where his top had ridden up. 

He felt like a livewire, kneeling there at Yuuri’s mercy. Yuuri’s hand hadn’t moved, he exerted no pressure, but Viktor felt compelled by it nonetheless, in the most delicious of ways. He slid his hands up higher, his grip firm and hot where it framed Yuuri’s quickly hardening cock. Yuuri’s practice leggings were tight by necessity, the compression fabric clung to his muscles in ways Viktor was hard pressed to look away from at the best of times. Now, they framed his erection like a work of art, and Viktor’s mouth watered at the sight of it. 

He wondered, in a distant way as he bent his neck to mouth at the head of Yuuri’s cock, if he should find the idea of silently being of service to Yuuri as thrilling as he did. If it was odd, or something that would need explained. Yuuri didn’t seem to think so. When he chanced a glance upward, Yuuri was still giving him the same measured look, his eyes shining brightly in the dull light. Yuuri seemed to find it just as exciting as he did. Viktor breathed deep, the warm and distinct smell of Yuuri filling his lungs. 

He hooked his fingers around the waistband of Yuuri’s leggings without another thought, dedicating himself completely to his task. He didn’t move his lips from the bulge of Yuuri’s cock as he pulled Yuuri’s trousers and underwear down, just let them pass in a hot drag between his lips and Yuuri’s skin. With Yuuri still in his skates, he was at the perfect height for Viktor to hide himself completely between his legs, the breadth of his shoulders contained on either side by Yuuri’s knees. He moved only enough to pull Yuuri’s clothes down to his ankles before he was on him again. 

Yuuri scratched his nails across Viktor’s scalp, dragging another shiver through him, but his grip stayed just as light and easy. For all Yuuri was showing his desire, he left every choice in Viktor’s hands. There was no choice to make, really. Want was swelling in Viktor like a cresting wave. He could feel it, building low in his abdomen, throbbing through him. 

He bent his neck again, and began to kiss his way down Yuuri’s cock, following the heavy line of it from tip to root. He dragged the flat of his tongue over Yuuri’s balls in the way that always made him shake, and relished the clean salt taste of him. He could never get enough of this, from the first time he held Yuuri in his mouth he knew that was it for him. He could exist here, happily of service, for the rest of his life. 

Yuuri’s hand fisted in his hair, and Viktor felt him draw a slow, deep breath. He was holding tightly enough to give Viktor a rush, but still refrained from forcing him where he wanted him. Viktor wondered idly as he sucked a bruise into the soft skin where his groin met his leg how much it would take to break Yuuri’s control of himself. 

The room was silent around them, Yuuko and Takeshi had long since left for the night, trusting them to lock up when they were done. All Viktor could hear was the wet movements of his own mouth, and the rush of Yuuri’s breath. He didn’t know if Yuuri was actually listening to anything on his headphones, or if keeping them in was just part of the game, but it gave him a thrill in his core anyway to know that he had them in. Yuuri’s pleasure was all that mattered in this moment, even as his own erection hung heavy and ignored between his legs. 

He nipped Yuuri’s thigh before he left it to feel the muscle jump beneath his lips. His every sense was consumed by him. 

It was like the first roll of thunder that clears the air for a storm when he finally took the head of Yuuri’s cock in his mouth, the bitter taste of the wet tip sliding smoothly over his tongue. Yuuri was thick enough for Viktor to feel the stretch in his lips, and his eyes fluttered at the sweet pressure. He took him in only far enough to slide his tongue around the sensitive rim of his foreskin, pulling back just enough to flick the tip of it across his slit. Yuuri’s thighs began to tremble.

Viktor had been confident in his abilities in giving excellent head prior to Yuuri, but Yuuri’s girth challenged him in ways he had never expected. The perfect stretch of his cock when Yuuri worked it inside him was a blessing, but it made taking him deep into his throat a work of effort, instead of the smooth glide he’d managed with previous lovers. This was as far from a problem as it was possible to be. Viktor loved the gradual opening of himself around Yuuri, and Yuuri very clearly got off on every wet noise Viktor made. 

He loved him to distraction. 

He bobbed his head, slow and steady, sucking hard on every rise, laving his tongue down Yuuri’s length on every drop. In a perverse way, he almost wished people could see him now; the untouchable champion, on his knees in a (beloved; wonderful) faded and ancient changing room for his student, choking on his dick and very clearly adoring every second of it. What would they think of him? Heat rose in his cheeks at the idea of being witnessed in such a state, Yuuri’s hand clenched tight in his hair, tears gathering in his lashes from the touch of his cock at the back of his throat. He couldn’t restrain a moan, and he felt Yuuri shudder as it rumbled through his sensitive tip. 

He gagged, just slightly, as he tried to swallow too much too fast, but Yuuri kept him in place as he breathed through it, and he moaned again as his throat opened, easy and welcoming. He was so hard he ached, but it was distant and hard to reach. He felt like he was floating, lost in the sensation of Yuuri in his mouth, the smell and taste of his skin drowning him. All that kept him grounded was the weight of Yuuri’s hand, the tight grip of his fingers in the short and sensitive hairs at the back of his neck. 

He raised his head again, snatched a deep breath, and pushed down harder, taking Yuuri into his mouth completely, swallowing compulsively around him. His nose pressed into the wiry hair of his groin, and the moan he let out this time was pulled from deep in his chest. Yuuri stroked his cheek with his free hand, pushing his thumb in to feel himself inside Viktor’s mouth. Viktor never wanted it to end, even as he had to swallow hard again to keep his throat open and clear. Pulling off to breathe felt like a loss, and he was back on Yuuri in an instant, moving his head harder and faster. 

Sometimes, when they did this, Yuuri would thrust into him. He always started off so tentatively, so clearly afraid to harm Viktor in any way, and it would take Viktor physically pushing his hips to get him to fuck hard and fast the way he liked. He didn’t move at all today though, just sat there, silent and sure of Viktor’s submission. In a way he wasn’t particularly ready to interrogate, this was more thrilling than anything they’d done before. While he was the one actually moving, Yuuri was the one in control. All Viktor had to do was give him pleasure. He wanted Yuuri so much that his toes curled with it. He sucked, harder and faster than before, chasing the high of Yuuri’s orgasm with more effort than he had ever chased his own. 

Yuuri’s thighs were shaking now, and he pulled Viktor’s hair harder, right to the point between pleasure and pain that Viktor loved best. He felt his own arousal pulse through his body; his hips ground upwards outside of his control, seeking any kind of relief for the heat building in him. A tear rolled down his cheek from the strain. He no longer felt like a complete person, he was broken down to his components, the sweet ache in his jaw, the perfect fullness in his chest, the motion of his hips. Every part of him both screamed out for Yuuri, and was consumed by him. His hands shook where they gripped Yuuri’s hips.

He pulled back until only the head of Yuuri’s cock remained in his mouth, and then he lightly scraped the edge of his foreskin with his teeth. Yuuri’s hips bucked, once, unconscious and desperate, before he got himself back under control. Viktor glanced up through his eyelashes before he lowered his head again. Yuuri’s face was a vivid red, his mouth was wet and slick and swollen where he’d clearly been biting his lips to contain his noises. His eyes were wild. Viktor shut his own and gasped around his cock.

It didn’t take long from there. He sucked harder and harder, moved his head faster and took Yuuri deep again and again as the muscles of Yuuri’s thighs twitched with the aborted urge to thrust. He shook harder, his hand on Viktor’s cheek was a vice. He pressed his thumb into the corner of Viktor’s mouth, spreading his lips wider, pushing in alongside his cock, and as Viktor gave a shuddering moan around him he made his only motion of the night, pressing himself deeper and harder into Viktor’s throat as he came. Viktor swallowed around him, desperate for every drop, but some slid out in the gap around Yuuri’s thumb. Yuuri caught it as he slipped his cock out from Viktor’s mouth, and pushed it back in. Viktor sucked it from his thumb, his eyes rolling back in his head with the sheer decadent pleasure of it all. 

With one last weak swallow, Viktor pulled his head back and rested on his heels, looking up at Yuuri’s wrecked face. Yuuri’s grip on his hair loosened, and he stroked Viktor’s fringe back to look him in the eye, brushing away the tears that had gathered on his cheeks. 

Still without a word, Yuuri stood, and urged Viktor up with him with a gentle nudge under his chin. Viktor stood on shaking legs, and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri kissed his neck, silent and wet, and pressed the heel of his hand hard into Viktor’s aching, utterly ignored erection. 

Viktor came, harder than he could ever recall, just from the sweet agonising relief of that sudden pressure. Yuuri caught him, strong and sure, when his knees gave out. 

Yuuri kept them at the rink only long enough to make sure Viktor had a drink of water before he marched them home, one arm firm and supportive around Viktor’s waist. Viktor felt barely present as they walked, like he was relearning how to fit in his own skin. Without the anchor of Yuuri’s arm, he wondered if he might float away into the high that lingered like a fog in his brain. He was dimly aware of entering the ryokan through the staff entrance, of Yuuri helping him off with his shoes and guiding him up the stairs to the family quarters with a firm hand on his elbow, but the details blurred together. Yuuri still hadn’t said a word, but Viktor was grateful for it. He felt like Yuuri was piecing him back together, bit by bit.

The family quarters were quiet when they reached them. It was late enough for them to pass unnoticed through the corridors, but not so late that Yuuri’s family had retired to their rooms yet for the night. Yuuri guided him into the private bathroom, and settled him on the counter before he turned to switch the shower on. 

As the room slowly filled with steam, Yuuri carefully began to help Viktor out of his clothes. Every movement was gentle, Yuuri’s hands firm and warm where they passed over Viktor’s skin. He slid his tie from around his neck, unbuttoned every button on his waistcoat and shirt with a far greater degree of attention than Viktor would usually expect from him. He dropped to his knees to help Viktor out of his trousers, his socks, his underwear, leaving each item of clothing folded neatly to the side when the was done with it. Viktor laid a hand on his shoulder, and gripped him tightly, the fog in his mind lifting more and more, leaving a strange restlessness behind. He had enjoyed every second of their scene in the Ice Castle, but these moments after were always difficult for him. 

Yuuri always knew just what to do.

When Viktor was naked at last, lost and starting to shiver, Yuuri quickly and with much less care stripped off his own clothes, casting them to the side without looking to see where they landed. He left Viktor untouched for only as long as it took to bare himself completely. When he was done, he gently grasped Viktor’s forearms, and guided him into the shower. 

The water was hot and perfect as it thundered across his shoulders, warming him from the outside in. Yuuri pressed close against his back, holding him tightly around the waist as Viktor tipped his face up into the spray, closing his eyes and enjoying the kisses Yuuri pressed between his shoulder blades. Yuuri had always just seemed to know what Viktor needed to return to himself after submitting so completely. Had never had to ask what he wanted, or if he was doing it right. Viktor didn’t often think he was easy to read, but in this state he seemed to be an open book to Yuuri. 

When the heat finally reached his bones, and the shivers that had passed through his limbs abated, Yuuri began to clean him, careful and loving. He rubbed every inch of him with a washcloth lathered with Viktor’s favourite soap, the warm and rich smell of amber and musk suffusing the air around them. Viktor tipped his head back until it rested on Yuuri’s shoulder, giving himself over completely to Yuuri’s care. 

He had never known before what it was like to trust someone so absolutely. It was at once terrifying, and terribly freeing. Yuuri had made it clear through every action that he would never hurt him, that at the first sign of distress or discomfort he would immediately stop what he was doing to make sure Viktor was happy to go ahead. It made the moments like this, when Viktor felt untethered from his body, unsure of where he was in his own mind, comforting, instead of petrifying. He didn’t have to worry about anything, Yuuri would worry for him. He didn’t have to worry about the mess across his thigh, Yuuri had already cleaned it. He didn’t have to worry about the sweat in his hair, Yuuri was already dragging his fingers through his hair, scrubbing through Viktor’s shampoo, scratching his scalp gently in the way he liked best. 

All he had to do was love and trust Yuuri, and there was nothing easier in the world. 

When Yuuri was content that Viktor was clean, he propped him up again so he had enough space to give himself a cursory clean, eyes always on Viktor, watching for any hint of unhappiness. When he was done, he stopped the shower, and guided Viktor back out. He dried him gently all over with the softest towel he could lay his hands on, and then himself, one hand holding Viktor’s tightly. Viktor stood, patient and happy, inhabiting his own skin more and more with every touch as Yuuri gently rubbed moisturiser all over Viktor’s skin. Yuuri had a particular fondness for Viktor’s most expensive moisturiser, one he’d purchased for himself in Florence as a rare indulgence, the soft cream smelled curiously like rain on moss - refreshing and familiar, but almost impossible to categorise. Yuuri would chase after the scent whenever Viktor used it, pressing his nose against Viktor’s neck and breathing deep. 

Yuuri dressed him at last in his favourite worn-out jinbei before he led him to the bedroom. These last few moments before he inevitably fell asleep were always Viktor’s favourite. Yuuri helped him down onto the bed, covered him in the duvet, and curled up tightly around him, brushing his fingers through his hair as Viktor relaxed, every ounce of lingering tension flowing out of him with every exhale. It was only as he was slipping off to sleep that Yuuri finally broke his silence, murmuring praise quietly against his shoulder, punctuating every word with soft kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Always, but today especially, I am very grateful for any comments you may have.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/raedear_writes), where I promise I'm mostly a very happy person who talks a lot about her dog and what Yuuri and Viktor get up to in their spare time.


End file.
